Signs that you read too much Harry Potter
by FriendofLuna
Summary: Not good at summaries... title pretty much says it. Daily Updates until my Christmas break is done... then weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back! As you saw my other story is having very slow updates. I'm sorry. I just can't think of anything. But,anyway, I have this to keep you occupied for now! **

1.

You tell your parents that there's no need for you to go to school, you'll be getting you Hogwarts letter any day now.

_Parent: Ok! Time to go school shopping!_

_Me: K!_

_10 mintues later_

_Me: No! We're going the wrong way Diagon Alley's in London MOM!_

_Parent: What?_

_Me: Diagon Alley! We'll have to take a plane unless you can apperate…_

_So what do ya think?_  
> <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, what's chillin' in the Fanishfiction… yeah, I can't talk like a ganster… so here you go!**

1.

You "Aveda Kedvra" people when you get angry at them.

_Teacher: Tonight you will have to read pages 54 through10000000000000000. And do your 2000000000000 worksheets and… oh! Do all homework possible! Which means every worksheet on the face of the earth!_

_Me: NO! I WILL NOT! I DIDN'T GET MY HOGWART LETTER BUT IM A WIZARD AND I KNOW IT AND EACH TIME I WRITE TO DUMBLEDORE THE MAIL MAN TELLS ME ITS NOT A REAL ADDRESS AND SO I TRIED TO TIE IT TO AN OWL BUT THE OWL PECKED ME AND I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE ZOO BEFORE I COULD EVEN TALK TO THE SNAKES SO IM IN A BAD MOOD! AVEDA KEDAVRA!_

_30 minutes later_

_Principle: So you will go see the consoler once a week and if you have a another outburst you parents will be notified. Ok?_

_Me: Yes._

_Principle: Now, have fun with your homework tonight!_

_So yeah umm I know kids don't get that much homework but that what it feels like so yeah. By the way two updates in one day! Merry late Christmas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Do your ears hang low can you tie 'em in a knot can you tie 'em in a bow- Snape: No Me: Well if I was JK Rowling they could. Snape: But your not Jk Rowling. Me: Exactly**

3.

When your mom asks you to set the table you snap your fingers and when nothing happens, you frown. When she gives you an odd look you say that it works better when Dumbledore does it.

_Mom: Set the table._

_Me:OK *snaps fingers* awwww *frowns*_

_Mom: *Strange look*_

_Me *Shrugs* It works better when Dumbledore does it. *Walks away*_

_Mom: *Sighs*_

Hey did you notice I put 1 on chapter one and two? Strange…


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hi! I'm JK Rowling! (In backround Jk Rowling is tied to chair.) **

**Jk Rowling: Let me go! **

**Random Person: Hey I thought you said you were JK Rowling! I'm calling the cops! **

**Me: Got to go! Bye!**

4.

You say "Lumos", snap your glow stick, then say "I'm a wizard!"

_Me: Mom. Dad look!_

_*Parents come into room*_

_Me: *Snaps glow stick* I'm a wizard! Can I go to Hogwarts now?_

_Parents: You're hopeless._

_Me: Is that a yes?_

_Parents:*Sigh*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No I'm not her…**

5.

You tell the guy next to you on an airplane "I would have apperated but I haven't passed my test yet."

_On an airplane_

_Me: *Pokes guy next to me*_

_Guy:*Looks at me then turns away*_

_Me: PSSTTT! *Pokes again*_

_Guy: What?_

_Me: *In a matter of fact tone* I would have apperated but I haven't pasted my test yet._

_Guy: Apperated?_

_Me: Opps! I forgot, I'm not supposed to tell muggles like you._

_Guy: I'm not a muggle! *Mutters under breath "what is a muggle"*_

_Me: Oh! You're a squib!_

_Guy: I'm not a squib either!_

_Me: *Pats guy on shoulder* It's ok, I understand, you don't have to deny it. I'm not a pureblood I won't look down on you._

_Guy: What?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: no This Chappie is for Padfoot, Moony and Prongs.(You should check out his stories)_**

6.

When boys in your class are bragging about their dad's motorcycles you tell them that theirs could never beat Sirius Black's.

_Boy 1: My dads motocycle is amazing!_

_Boy 2: No my Dad's is better_

_Boy 3: No my dad's is the best!_

_Me: HA! I bet there's coul never beat Sirius Black's!_

_Boy 2: What who's that?_

_Me: You don't know who that is? IT IS SIRIUS BLACK HARRY'S GODFATHER DUH!_

_Boy 1: What?_

_ Me: GEEZ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!_

_Boy 3: I think that your making this guy up!_

_Me: NO IM NOT YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!_

_Teacher: I think it's time to go to the guidance consoler._

_5 minutes later_

_Consoler: So how about you show me how you feel by using these puppets?_

_Me: NO!_

_Consoler: How about you tell Mr. Friendship how you feel? *Pulls out toy monkey with its eyes falling out, hair gone, and red marker all over it*_

_Me: *Scream* Voldy's got to him!_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

When you see a big hairy man you scream hagrid in a British accent then run up and hug him.

_You are walking down the street alone. (Don't worry no one kidnapps you) A big, hairy guy walks out of the pet shop._

_Me: Hagrid! *Runs up to guy and hugs him*_

_Guy: Ummm… please get off of me… I'm not Hagrid._

_Me: What?_

_Guy: Get off!_

_Me: Hey, you're not Hagrid_

_Guy: Really? *sarcasm*_

**Not my best but that was all I could think of!**


End file.
